The primary interest in this laboratory is studying mechanisms of breakdown of connective tissue, particularly collagen. Our research will focus on the factors affecting breakdown of cartilage collagen by rheumatoid synovial collagenase, the effects of cross-linking and temperature on this reaction. We are also purifying a tumor collagenase found in ascites cell carcinoma growing in muscle in rabbits. We will attempt to purify this enzyme, form an antibody to it and study the role it may play in tumor invasion in animals. We are also studying the possible relationship of the vascular system to connective tissue and will examine the effects of chronic vasoconstriction and hypoxemia on collagen synthesis in rats. This will be a potential model for scleroderma.